


placebo

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blood, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magical Realism, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Potions, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soonie - Freeform, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: Apparently, there’s a pretty large witch population at their university and Minho sells them potions for things ranging from anxiety reduction to cold relief, as Minho focuses mainly on health and wellness magic. He agrees to make Changbin potions if he ever needs them.“And you would not believe how fucking huge the market for sex related potions are. I’ve only ever sold a few, but they sell for so much. I’ve literally considered switching focuses because of how good the money is,” Minho explains.“What exactly does that entail?” Changbin’s interest is definitely piqued. He wouldn’t mind trying one sometime.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

Sweltering heat seems to radiate directly into Changbin's room as he rolls over in his bed. Rubbing his squinted eyes, he shields himself from the sunlight invading his room. The back half of summer and beginnings of autumn have been particularly unrelenting, with temperatures reaching record highs that leave him coated in a thin layer of sticky sweat each morning. 

He saunters over to the shower, mindlessly removing his clothes and stepping in. The scalding water only makes him feel hotter, a shade of crimson rushing over his entire body, but he needs the warmth to wake himself up fully. 

If not for the fact that Minho always seems to have an almost absurd amount of money (albeit through means that remain rather vague), Changbin is fairly certain he would have dropped out by now. He can’t imagine having a job and worrying about rent on top of his current workload; he can barely get in a few hours of sleep as is. 

Once Changbin feels clean enough to be a functioning member of society again, he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He wipes away the layer of condensation clouding the mirror and inspects his face. There are dark circles under his eyes, his forehead is breaking out, and his lips are cracking painfully; he looks almost as worn out as he feels. 

He manages to run through the rest of his morning routine rather smoothly, save for him getting toothpaste on his shirt. Had he been a freshman still, he would probably be concerned about going out later with the stain, but he learned rather quickly that most students are in the same boat: stressed, struggling, and too focused on their own issues to really care about how anyone looked. Far too many classmates attend lectures in sweatpants and tank tops for him to be too bothered by something so insignificant. 

Regardless, he tries to wash it away to his best ability before he makes breakfast. Changbin cracks two eggs into a bowl to make himself an omelette before deciding on throwing in two more for Minho. Breakfast sounds like a solid way to say _ “thanks for paying for everything in this house so I don’t have to pay off student loans for the rest of my life!” _

An odd growling noise comes from the other side of Minho’s door when Changbin knocks to tell him his food is ready. The sound is something similar to a disgruntled cat, but much, _ much _ deeper. It can’t possibly be Soonie making that noise.

“Minho?” When he doesn’t answer, Changbin panics. His sleep deprived brain convinces him that there is some sort of giant animal attempting to swallow his best friend whole at this very moment. “I’m coming in.”

Steeling himself, Changbin swings open the door and takes a few steps in with his arms crossed in front of his face defensively. When nothing lunges at him, he relaxes and sighs at how ridiculous he’s being. Minho is sleeping peacefully, clutching Soonie to his chest and —

That is definitely not Soonie and it is definitely not a cat.

Changbin shrieks, scrambling into the farthest corner and curling himself into a ball.

“What the hell?” Minho blinks, still holding the creature with one hand while the other rubs at his eyes. 

“What the hell yourself! What the fuck is that?” Changbin frantically gestures toward...whatever it is.

“Soonie?” Minho furrows his brow, blinking at Changbin in clear bewilderment. 

“_ Soonie? _ I have no clue what that thing is, but that is _ not _ Soonie.”

The creature looks like a cat, but it’s much larger. Markings run up it’s face and up between two short horns atop its head. I 

“Oh shit,” Minho breaths, staring at the creature then scanning the room. “Um, I can explain?”

Changbin feels like he has been pushed out of his own body and forced to watch himself blabber incoherently from a few feet behind.

“Jesus, um. Try to calm down before you make yourself sick,” Minho says, putting the creature down beside him. “I know this is a lot, but I swear it's nothing bad.”

The creature hops down from the bed to approach Changbin, stalking forward like a tiger hunting its prey. Changbin still feels like he doesn't have any control over his body and his limbs are heavy, which prevents him from running as far away from the apartment as he can get; he really would like to, though. 

“Soonie,” Minho calls. “Leave Changbin alone or I swear to God I'll make you sleep outside.”

The creature is now inches away from him, staring at him with glowing eyes. It opens its mouth, flaring a set of bat-like wings out to the side, and Changbin thinks he is going to die. “Soonie” only licks a slobbery stripe up his face. 

**~ ~ ~**

Changbin wakes up in Minho's bed. His mind feels oddly blank and he can feel a lump forming on his forehead. He stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before the memories of this morning come back to him. 

Soonie. Monster. Minho. 

_ Minho _. 

Changbin sits up too quickly and it makes him a bit dizzy, but there are more pressing matters to be attended to. He is about to stomp out of the room, but he notices Minho sitting in front of his computer and watching him from a few feet away. The monster from before is happily curled in his owner’s lap in a way that is reminiscent of a lapdog. 

“Hey,” Minho says, voice sounding unlike himself. It is obvious to Changbin that Minho is stressed out as if he is the one that discovered his roommate has been hiding away something terrifying in their shared apartment. “What's up?”

“I want to curse you out, but my brain isn’t functioning properly.” Changbin blinks a few times to clear his vision. 

“Sorry; Soonie kind of does that. She’s–” Minho pauses, furrowing his brow and Soonie’s head between his fingers. “What I’m about to tell you is going to seem completely ridiculous, but I swear it’s all true.”

Minho closes his eyes and huffs out a breath through his nose. The room slowly shifts from his normal messy one into something out of a fairytale. The writing on his textbooks morph into a language Changbin has never seen before. The dirty dishes that Minho never cleans up turn to beakers and boxes filled with unidentifiable vibrant substances. Changbin pinches himself. 

“I’m a witch. I didn’t want to involve you in this part of my life because I knew it would freak you out, but I guess it’s a little late for that, huh?”

Changbin doesn’t know how to respond to the onslaught of information. It seems completely impossible, but so does everything else that has happened this morning. 

“I can’t decide if this is better or worse than me thinking I got into a horrible accident and that thing–” The creature whips its head toward Changbin and snarls at him.

“Soonie,” Minho corrects.

“Um, _ Soonie _,” The aforementioned returns to its unbothered snuggling. “Was the product of a coma dream.”

Minho snorts, but quickly stops himself when he takes notice of how unamused Changbin is by the situation. Clearing his throat, he composes himself to further explain himself. 

“Soonie is my familiar. She’s...actually a demon? She's basically a cat, but more magical. She’s able to induce drowsiness, so I cuddle with her to help me sleep. Anyway, that’s why you knocked out when she licked you and she eats dreams, so it makes your head all fuzzy for a while. Sorry.” Minho joins Changbin on the bed, patting his head and ruffling his hair. 

“So,” Changbin draws out. “Basically, you’re a witch and have a magical dream eating demon cat?” Minho nods. “Yeah, no. Let me know when I wake up from this weird ass fever dream."

Minho smiles and shakes his head. He brings one of his hands up and a book floats over into his grip. 

“Believe me now?” Changbin’s mouth flaps open and closed unattractively. A full body laugh tears through Minho. “It’s always the easiest spells that impress humans. I’ve been able to do that since I could read and yet...” He gestures to Changbin’s face. 

“I have so many questions,” he squeaks out when he can finally manage to form words again.

Changbin flops back against Minho’s pillows and stares at the ceiling. A large part of him now hopes this actually is the product of a bad high. He clings to the possibility that none of this is real as he falls back asleep.

  
  


**~ ~ ~**

  
  


Changbin attempts to escape confronting the magical elephant in the room by staying with Jisung for a few days. Jisung doesn’t question why, as they typically stay the night at each other’s places. It only works for so long. He eventually does have to go home.

Magic is not real. Changbin has lived under that assumption since he found out that Santa was nothing more than a way his mother got him to behave. Wizards and witches were a middle school obsession birthed by the Harry Potter series, but did not actually exist outside of the spines of seven lengthy books.

Magic is not real, yet Minho insists he is a witch. Not even a wizard.

Changbin slips his shoes off and slams the front door of their apartment behind him. He isn’t entirely sure why he is so upset with Minho. 

“Hello to you, too.” Minho shoves a handful of potato chips into his mouth. He’s perched on the kitchen counter, legs swinging.

“Aren’t witches supposed to be women?”

“That’s,” Minho mumbles, swallowing the food in his mouth before continuing. “A misconception. The original word for someone that practices witchcraft doesn’t have any sort of gender attached to it. We’re all witches, really, but plenty of dumbass guys with extremely fragile masculinity call themselves wizards or warlocks.”

“And the stuff in your room?”

This gets Minho to perk up. His entire face brightens up and his legs kick back and forth excitedly. He looks a bit like a little kid.

“Ah, I make potions. It’s how I pay for this place, actually. Not to brag, but I’m pretty popular.” Minho hops down off the counter and walks over to Changbin. “That all you wanna say after abandoning me with zero contact for four days?”

Changbin suddenly feels even smaller than usual. Minho looks hurt and slightly angry. Minho never gets seriously upset with him. There dynamic consists of faux annoyance and animosity, never actual conflict. 

“I’m sorry.” Changbin stares at the wood floor. “I was just...scared I guess. I don’t know. This shit is a lot to take in and I honestly still kinda feel like it’s bullshit. Like, I know I literally saw it, but it just doesn’t make sense. I don’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Minho softens. “You’re the only human friend I’ve ever told about this. I can’t imagine what it’s like.”

“So...we good?” Minho nods. “Cool. I kind of missed bothering you, asshole.”

Minho rolls his eyes and pulls Changbin into a hug. 

The next few days are full of questions for Minho whenever they both have free time. Changbin learns more about magic, potions, and the witch community. It’s mind boggling to think there’s an entire part of the world that he had no idea about until Minho shared it with him. 

Apparently, there’s a pretty large witch population at their university and Minho sells them potions for things ranging from anxiety reduction to cold relief, as Minho focuses mainly on health and wellness magic. He agrees to make Changbin potions if he ever needs them. 

“And you would not believe how fucking huge the market for sex related potions are. I’ve only ever sold a few, but they sell for so much. I’ve literally considered switching focuses because of how good the money is,” Minho explains. 

“What exactly does that entail?” Changbin’s interest is definitely piqued. He wouldn’t mind trying one sometime. 

“There are like, a million different potions for sex. Literally. And that shit _ works _ , too. I always test my potions on myself first and let’s just say I had a _ lot _ of fun when I made those potions.” Minho has this pleased, far off look in his eyes that Changbin cringes at. “Anyway, I’m glad you’ve been much more open to listening lately. I was honestly worried you were gonna go out and tell someone and hate me forever, or something.”

“Hyung, no matter how often I fuck around with you, I could _ never _ hate you. You’re my best friend, or whatever.”

Minho practically melts at that, eyes fond and grateful. 

“Changbin, I–” Minho’s head whips toward a strange grating noise and the moment is gone. “Soonie, what did I tell you about scratching up the furniture?”

Minho groans, stomping over to stop his familiar from destroying their table.


	2. go to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning!!! This chapter contains blood!!! There is no violence, but there are three instances in which characters bleed for magic related reasons.

The adjustment period is surprisingly short. A month later and Changbin only screams _ once _when a very tiny Minho hops on his shoulder. 

"Jesus fuck, I could have killed you!" Changbin places a hand over his heart in an attempt to calm down. 

"Sorry," Minho laughs and his voice comes out squeaky. "I'm stronger while I'm small, so–" Minho shrugs. "Though it seems I've nearly scared you half to death."

Changbin rolls his eyes as he offers his hand for Minho to ride on. Minho hops on and lets Changbin carry him to his own room. It seems to be a lot messier than usual. There are test tubes of powder and brightly colored liquids tightly packed onto Minho's desk alongside various tools Changbin has never seen before. 

"I guess it's a good thing I'm here," Changbin says, awestruck. "I've been meaning to ask you about possibly trying a potion, if that's cool."

"Oh, fun." Minho pencil dives off Changbin's hand. A puff of smoke shrouds him momentarily and, once it clears, Minho is standing a centimeter away from Changbin at his usual height. "I won't give you any of the sex ones, though." 

"I wasn't going to ask, but what the hell, man? Why not?" Changbin pouts, but Minho only waves him off.

"Anyway, what were you looking to try out?" A quick explanation of how Changbin may or may not have studied at all for his History of Prose exam is enough for Minho to piece together what Changbin needs. “I’ll give you a wit-sharpening potion. It’ll allow you to think more clearly, which will help with studying and taking the exam itself. It lasts twenty-four hours, so you should be good taking it now.”

Changbin hums absentmindedly, more taken by how Minho preps his station. Viles, jars, and bottles float across the room in all directions. Minho skims the labels as they pass him by, taking whatever he needs. Once he’s gathered the ingredients, he snaps his fingers and a bubbling cauldron appears on the desk in front of them. Changbin can only look on in awe as Minho begins.

Minho slices what appears to be ginger root and tosses two pieces into the cauldron. Smoke spills over the rim and fans out across the table while the liquid inside turns from a murky blue to a lime green. Changbin blinks incredulously, eyes wide and curious as he continues to watch his roommate work. The liquid–_ potion _, he supposes–reverts back to its previous color when Minho adds thick globs of a viscous yellow-green substance, then turns red when he sprinkles black flakes onto it. More globs turn the concoction yellow, four more ginger slices turn it green, and a few seconds of stirring turn the potion into a final bright yellow. 

“Do I want to know what’s in this?” Changbin stares at the surprisingly thin mixture as Minho pours it into his _ Show Me Your Kitties _ coffee mug. 

“I can guarantee you wouldn’t drink it if I told you,” Minho laughs and holds out the cup for him to take.

“Dammit,” Changbin groans, but accepts the potion anyway. “This is my favorite cup.”

“Quit complaining or I’ll tell you what’s in it and then you’ll _ really _ be upset.”

“Asshole.” Changbin suppresses a smile. He swirls the potion around a few times and smells it as if he is tasting fine wine. It is ominously odorless. “Well, bottoms up.” Despite the distressing ingredients, it tastes good. The warmth and slight sweetness of the ginger mixes well with the tanginess of the other components. 

“So?” Minho leans forward expectantly, eyes sparkling. 

“It’s actually pretty good. Not bad at all.” Minho purses his lips in a poor attempt at not showing his amusement. Changbin narrows his eyes at him. “What?” 

“Nothing,” he says, voice too reedy to be convincing.

“Minho,” Changbin warns. 

“I just,” Minho pauses to snort. “I just didn’t know you liked the taste of scarab beetles and armadillo bile.”

“What the _ fuck?” _

* * *

Changbin somehow manages to finish his exam feeling pretty confident. He figures he should do something to make it up to Minho. He did save him from literally failing. Buying anything is out of the question (Changbin’s budget is tight enough as is), so he decides to make him something. 

“Don’t tell him about this,” Changbin says to Soonie, doing the _ I’m watching you _ gesture with two fingers and squinted eyes. She looks at him from her spot on the couch and chirps. It’s almost comical how cute she acts despite possessing the abilities to level the entire city. She happily poofs over to Changbin’s side and unintentionally scares the shit out of him while he’s scrolling through his phone for ideas. “You owe me one after that. I’m holding you hostage and demanding you help me with figuring out what to make Minho.”

Soonie only perks up, purring and rubbing against Changbin’s leg. She stands on her hind legs and paws at Changbin’s arm until he returns his attention to her. Their eyes lock and a strange sensation washes over him.

_ “Seo Changbin,” _ a girl’s voice says. Changbin whips his head around to locate the source. “ _ Changbin, it is Soonie.” _

“Jesus Christ. You can talk?”

_ “Do not invoke his name.” _ Soonie grumbles and her tail thwips. _ “To answer your question, yes and no. I am linked telepathically with you. I have never done this with any human, save for Minho, before. It is almost impossible to establish a proper link with anyone that is not your witch, unless–nevermind the details. Minho. You want to make him something?” _

For all her formal speech, Soonie still manages to sound adorable. Her voice sounds almost childish in pitch, but carries a warmth that comes with many years of wisdom behind her. 

“Yeah.” Changbin feels ridiculous talking to a fucking cat, but he has long accepted that this is his life now. Talking to cats, drinking potions, carrying around your tiny witch roommate after he shrinks himself down. “I don’t really know anything he would need or want that he doesn’t have already.”

And suddenly he feels a bit shy about the whole thing. It’s not weird for him to do nice things for his friends, but something about doing something for Minho makes him feel..._ weird. _

“_ I know just the thing. Trust me and follow behind. I will keep you safe. You have my word, Seo Changbin.” _

Before Changbin can ask what’s happening Soonie pricks her tongue with her claws and let’s out some demonic variation of a yowl. A low hum sounds, making the room vibrate. Changbin’s body fails him, ignoring every one of his instincts that are telling him to run before something happens. Then something happens. In the middle of the living room, a red portal leading to what seems to be a nightclub opens. Soonie looks to Changbin once before jumping through. _ Fuck it, _ Changbin thinks just before he follows her. 

Once he’s through, Soonie is nowhere to be found. He scans the room in hopes of finding her, but is interrupted by a little girl tugging on his sleeve. Changbin is about to ask where her parents are, but her razor sharp teeth and glowing eyes are enough to shut him up. His fight or flight reflex kicks in and his body chooses flight, carrying him halfway across the crowded room as quickly as possible. He makes it to the corner, out of breath, and relaxes once he has ensured the little girl is nowhere to be found.

“Do you smell that?” Some buff guy with weirdly pointy ears says, nostrils flaring. When he turns around, his eyes are yellow. He looks back to his blonde friend with equally sharp ears. “Smells like human.”

“What?” His friend, whose voice is far too familiar, says. Come to think of it, he sure looks a lot like–”No way.”

Changbin locks eyes with Chan just as his friend darts toward him at full speed. WIth every step he takes, he looks less human and more like a beast. Everything moves in slow motion. Changbin looks to Chan and sees his mouth yell “_ wait _,” but no sound comes out. He can see Chan’s friend call attention to the fact that Changbin is a human. The crowd, as if possessed, rushes toward him all at once. Changbin closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable. 

Instead of certain death, Changbin is met with a rush of wind and a loud _ thump _against the floor. Steeling himself, he opens his eyes. The little girl from before is standing over Chan’s friend with her hands behind her back. Oh, God is he– 

_ “He’s just asleep, Changbin.” _Soonie? Where is she? Changbin doesn’t see the cat anywhere. Then everything finally clicks. 

“Soonie?” 

“It took you long enough to gather as much,” she says over her shoulder, aloud this time. “No one touches the human. You can take it up with _ Venus _ if you have an issue.” The hush that immediately falls tells them all they need to know. Soonie tilts her head toward a closed door and Changbin follows like a kicked puppy. 

He looks back and locks eyes with Chan a final time before Soonie ushers him into the room. 

* * *

The room is all red. There’s four of the biggest beds Changbin has ever seen at each corner, fitted with silk sheets, and candles that smell fruity burning on the nightstands beside them. A number of ropes and harnesses hand on the wall above the fifth and final bed against the center of the wall. Two naked women lay upon it, out of breath and sweaty. Despite the sheets covering them, Changbin feels the need to look away. 

“Jihyo,” Soonie says. 

One of the women turns toward them. Her hair rests just above her shoulders and Changbin only just notices she has horns. A captivating smile spreads across her face and she crawls to the edge of the bed, beckoning them over with a finger. As they approach large bat-like wings open behind her. Changbin swallows. 

“Haven’t heard anyone call me _ that _ in a while,” Jihyo laughs. “I’ve almost forgotten my human name. Is this your boy? Minho, was it?” Jihyo is suddenly inches away from him, holding his face between two fingers with long, sharp nails. “He grew up _ very _ nicely.”

“No, Jihyo,” Soonie sighs. 

“Hello, then. Call me Venus.” She rubs her thumb against his cheek tenderly. “Who are you?”

“Changbin. I’m Minho’s friend,” he chokes out. His skin feels clammy and his pulse races. Jihyo arches an eyebrow. 

“_ Just _his friend?” Changbin nods, careful with his movements as not to cut himself on her nails. “Are you sure about that?”

_ Yes _, he wants to say, but the word is caught in his throat. The same shyness he felt earlier creeps back up on him. He closes his eyes and wills it away, 

“That is more than enough,” Soonie says, voice echoing. “Leave the human be. I have come to ask a favor of you.” Jihyo lets go of Changbin’s face and flops back down onto the bed. Somehow, through everything, she manages to keep the sheet perfectly placed as to not reveal her body. 

“Go on.”

“I require your blood.”

“You and about half of the underworld,” Jihyo quips. “You know how much that is going to cost you, _ Soonie _.” She draws out the name like it’s something to be ashamed of. He wonders if Soonie had a different name before.

“Need I remind you of the events that took place nearly seven years ago to the day? I am certain you have not forgotten.” Soonie’s voice has an edge to it that only someone with history with another uses. “You owe Minho and I at least this much.”

“And I will receive _ nothing _ in return?” Soonie nods with a smile. Displeased, Jihyo’s wing twitches. “Very well. Do not expect a favor like this ever again.”

Soonie retrieves a vile from God knows where and tosses it to Jihyo. She pokes her finger with the tip of her nail and watches the blood slowly drip into the container. She seems to get annoyed at the snail’s pace and runs her nail across the vein on the back of her hand. It’s messy and a bit gross to see it run down her arm then drip onto the bed, but it’s much faster. 

After what feels like ages, the vile is filled and given to Changbin.

“Thank you, Venus.” Soonie grabs Changbin’s hand to leave, but hesitates. “Take care of yourself.” Before she can respond, Soonie cuts her tongue and drags them back to Changbin’s apartment. 

* * *

When they step back into the living room, Minho is sitting on the couch reading a book. Well, _ was _. Now he’s panicking.

“What the fuck?” He stares at Changbin, wide-eyed. “Where the hell were you?”

“I honestly don’t even know,” Changbin admits, still in shock. He looks down at the vile in his palm. “I got you blood.” Soonie chirps at his feet and Minho’s jaw drops. He scrambles to fetch it from Changbin, holding it like it’s the most precious thing in the world. 

“I am going to ignore the fact that you went to the fucking _ underworld _ and focus on the fact that I owe you my life, Changbin. Do you have any idea how rare succubus blood is? I could kiss you.”

Changbin _ should _ be more concerned about the fact that he had unknowingly been dragged to the underworld, but he’s more hung up on Minho’s last few words. _ Huh. _ “Did you know Chan is a werewolf?” He asks instead. 

“Man, there is so much you don’t know yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonie is my new fav godbless. I wonder what you'll think Soonie was talking about hehe. Anyway, comment below to make my day uwu

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/minbinville)


End file.
